Memiors of Dancing in the Moonlight
by Audio Heart Radio
Summary: Too Old, Too Poor, and Too Dangerous. Is what Remus told Tonks, yet they both know, he truely loves her. But history tends to repeat itself, and Remus doesn't want that. A secret so dear even his closest friends didn't know... LupinTonks PastLupinOc
1. Chapter 1

Memoirs of Dancing in the Moonlight

**Chapter 1**

"No," the words were hardly hesitant, yet, even if she didn't know they hurt a lot harder too say then transforming. His heart was breaking, and as her eyes leaked he saw hers was breaking as well. But nothing but determination drifted across her features and she would not take it as an answer.

"Why?" she challenged back her hair sinking into a mousy brown color from the beautiful pink it was.

"Because-"before he could finish she rallied back.

"Because you're a werewolf?! Remus Lupin, I love you for who you are, and if I must, I will tame that beautiful thing in you," the girl, no, woman shouted at him. Her eyes flashing into a red, she really did look pretty, no matter what shape she took. As though her thoughts had connected with his, her eyes softened into green, and her hand was now on his cheek. "What shall I do with you?"

Instinct had taken over, the beast succumbing, and his eyes closed. A large hand had taken hers. A distant melody played in his head, _no_, he whispered in his head. He saw Prongs joyously laughing; did he know what awaited him? He saw Padfoot flirting with some girls, did he knew he never find true love? Then, he saw Wormtail, they didn't know him as well as they thought. Then the haunting melody was back; a girl, playing a piano. Her fingers hitting the keys, the melody stopped suddenly, as she looked up with haunting hazel eyes. A smile lit her face and the words "Remus," left her lips.

He pushed Tonks back suddenly, his heart hammering in his throat. "No," he whispered his voice tight. "I'm too dangerous," the face was back smiling at him, "I'm too poor," the face was whispering, "and I'm too old." The girl stepped towards him her face turned too disappointed her voice softer then ever.

* * *

Remus Lupin watched the hall idly. People hurried off to their own dorms; some stopped to say hi, others noting the badge pinned to his cloak hurried to their respective places. As if he would try to get any in trouble; his three best friends, himself included, were perhaps the school's biggest troublemakers. A smile drifted too his tired lips.

Because of them, he actually looked forward too the full moon. Something he, Remus, would most likely never tell them, but they were his reasons for living, the reason he was not afraid of his existence. A small chuckled escaped him as if he had told the group. A picture of Sirius with both brows cocked on his handsome features going "Are you gay or what?"

The picture disappeared as he turned into the library giving it one last sweep before he went to bed. A person was snoring with her head tucked into the fold of her arms. Black hair was thrown about and the way person slept had made it tangled quite a bit. Something was barking, and Remus took it coming from the book yet the girl did not stir. _I really should be moving on _the voice spoke quietly in his head. It had become a bad habit to just ignore what was going outside _the _circle.

Yet, another voice, perhaps his conscious, told him to wake the poor girl so she wouldn't get in trouble. Remus crossed the room effortlessly, his hand on the small of her back. Bending over he whispered into her ear, "Wake up," quietly so the Liberian would not throw a hissy fit. What surprised himself, was when the girl had woken up sleepy eyed and groggily. The thing that was barking at her was what appeared too be a werewolf, and the picture glanced at him glad too be liberated from girl.

"'Cuse me miss, but it is time too return too your dorm now," Remus said gently. The girl looked at him, and he instantly memorized her features. She was, beyond pale, a pale that you didn't get from ignoring the outside world. But a sickly pale, and her lips quivered every so slightly as she took a shaky breathe, yet all in all it wasn't the fact sickness radiated into his sensitive wolf nose. It was her eyes, the hazel eyes that seemed to be all sorts of colors if he turned this way they were blue, gray, and brown, but if you turned the other way-

"Thank you," the girl smiled pushing her tangled black hair behind her ear. Grabbing the book, closing it with a snap, and then tucking it under her arm she surveyed him with her rainbow colored eyes. "Remus Lupin?" she asked quietly, "Fifth year, Gryffindor?" he nodded not going to ask how she knew. "I'm Alice Worrington. Third year, Ravenclaw," she held up three fingers to add emphasis.

Remus watched as she pulled herself up, she staggered a moment caught herself and straightened her skirt out. She gave him one little nod the girl seemed bony in all aspects her eyes sunken in as she gave him one last look down. She then just walked away, he couldn't help wonder or not she was going to fall apart on the spot. The thought was only fleeting though, and then went back too checking the library of strangling students. His thoughts kept wondering back too the odd encounter and the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes.

**[Ha-ha, RemusOc /automaticflame I haven't written in awhile cept believe it or not, I had this idea since forever in a day. I guess this is more of a prolog then a chapter XD I promise longer chapters in the future. D: and you know what my OC is not Mary-sue so there rolls**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Remus panted, this was not part of his plan. The fact the soft body laying next too him was defiantly not part of his plan. Tonks naked backside was barely peeking out from the covers. He longed to touch it, yet he pushed himself back out of the bed. The bed did not creak as he got up. The small room was dark with only a scant of light coming from a crack in the curtain.

Turning towards the window the single beam of light made his sweat soaked skin glow. He stared out the window his head leaning against the glass, it felt cooling against his racing mind. He knew what he had too do, he knew what he shouldn't have done – he wasn't going too regret his decision. At least, right now.

Remus moved to grab his clothing from the floor and make an attempt too forget about tonight and **not **crawl back under the covers with Tonks. No. Tomorrow morning, she will wake up with an empty bed. No smells cooking breakfast, or no sounds of doors opening. She will wake up alone, and wait for an hour before she would succumb to tears. Afterwards? Well, she will look for him again. She will not give up.

* * *

At breakfast, Remus recounted what about the strange encounter with Alice Worrington. At the end of his tale, Sirius snorted finishing up his mouthful before giving his thought. "Sounds like a nutcase, eh? Like maybe she's mental or something. We should hook her up with Snivelus." He cracked a grin but Remus frowned in disapproval.

"Really Padfoot, that girl is sick," he paused for a moment, his nose twitching his eyes fallowing said girl out the door. She stopped for moment her head turning too the crowd as though knowing that someone was watching her. But not once did her wandering eyes fall on him and she was out the door. He let go of his breathe, the one he hadn't known he had been holding. Instead he smiled, "So what shall our Halloween prank be?"

The got the group talking, even shy Peter joined in. The prank was under careful planning now; James said hopefully the plan should be done before twenty-ninth. Remus smiled as he got up, he watched Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail do the same. "Hey Moony," James started a smirked coming too his lips, "Same place tonight."

He blinked stupidly for a moment. Finally catching his drift nodded. _Stupid _he scolded himself for forgetting that tonight was the full moon. Gathering his bag he stared at his fellow Marauders. "Till tonight gentlemen, for now I study."

"Aw Moony, always so good," James shrugged, "Ah, whatever. But you're going to miss out on good ol' Snivelus fun." James's brown eyes travel to wear Severus was whose own eyes were trained on Lily Evens. Remus shook his head, pranks such as these, had never been fully accepted in his eyes. Shaking his head, he excused himself from the group.

Walking out of the great hall, he walked towards the front entrance, towards lush grounds, and beyond. His thoughts only on a tree by the outskirts of the forbidden forest; he truly wanted to finish his book, not study. But as he made his way too the spot Remus almost felt offended. A person was already there, the familiar sickness wafted to his nose.

Alice was sitting on the grass, her shoes and socks thrown off, along side with her cloak. He watched her as she tapped her foot lazily. A piece of parchment was on her lap now and then her foot would stop tapping and she would scribble down something; afterwards her foot would start tapping again too an imaginary tune. Remus watched her a few minutes more before making his presence known.

He acted as though clearing his throat, and then at once her foot stopped bouncing. Looking up at him through a haze of hair he had almost forgotten the kaleidoscope eyes which seem too be at the moment a full green. She cocked her head then airily spoke, "Lupin…" he gave her a curt nod.

"Yes, I was wondering, may I share this spot," she blinked at him and nodded. Before she went back too staring at the parchment tapping her foot repeatedly. Remus took a spot against a tree, sitting cross legged. Opening his book he leaned heavily against the rough bark then started reading. Well, at least tried too. With the full moon in a few hours werewolf instincts were taking over. With someone with weakness _pooling _out of her pores he couldn't help but be distracted. A voice in the corner of his mind wandered how she would taste when screaming for mercy.

He felt sicken with himself snapping his book closed startling the Ravenclaw girl. She blinked over at him with the light reflecting in her eyes the green turning into a yellow brown, they seemed troubled. Remus looked at her then finally saying gruffly, "You're sick." Her eyes harden in defenses enclosing her mind.

"As are you," was all she said before grabbing her materials. Remus eyes widened slightly at her before quickly scrambling upwards to grab her thin shoulder. She seemed so much smaller, he took a moment too note how short, and thin she was. The girl was glaring at him and tried to shake his hand off a moment, but the werewolf was taking over in him and he would not let go.

_How easy she would be too __**crush**_

Remus fell back a moment gripping his head feeling an explosion of agony within his bones. Alice quickly took a hesitant step back, but then took a step forward, "Remus Lupin," she said softly placing her small hands on his shoulders, "What am I going too do with you?" Hazel eyes met yellow ones, and a howl erupted from his chest.

[AHAHAHA didn't see that coming did you[cough anyways I didn't post on the last chapter what inspired to write this fic :D It's a song called **Moondance** by **Nightwish **simply fitting, eh? Ok, ok, I need to work out how too make "instantluff" and how Alice knows he be a werewolf [scratches head


End file.
